


Changing Destiny

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Days of Our Lives, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Powerful Harry Potter, Twin sister Kimberly Hart, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry's true destiny





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lands in the graveyard alongside Credric and realizes something is not right and scar starts to burn and yells to Credric get the cup and get out of here, but Peter and the dark lord comes out kill the spare Adevere Kadvere, just in enough time Credric gets down and hides forget him says the darklord Potter is more important start the ritual, so wormtail ties up harry and starts, bone of the fathyf will renee your son, flesh of the servant will resurrect your master, and blood of the enemy will revive your foe, the darklord steps out of the cauldron Lord Voldemort has been brought back to life


	2. Defeating Voldemort and becoming a ranger

Milord it's wonderful to have you back said wormtail, it"s good to be back my faithful follower, give me your arm so i can summon the rest of my servants. Wormtail gives him his arm and summons the rest of the death eaters. Thirteen years it has been since we were all together, and yet you all stand before as if it was yesterday, milord quiet Walden, crucio yells voldemort at Mcnair he goes down screaming, you abandoned me for thirteen years and i'm going to want thirteen of service from my slippery friend i heard of your actions at the quidditch world cup you ran from use when the dark mark was shot up in the sky, and yet you are loyal to use.I really have so many doubts about you Lucius. Me and you both Tom i wouldn't trust him in a million years said the voice of harry potter, and why that said harry in a mocking tone. Because you remember the diary you gave to him, what of it yelled an irate Voldemort, well because of him the diary the diary is no more. Lucius is potter telling the truth yes milord, well then you Lucius you have outlived your usefulness, Adada kedvara and the life of Lucius Malfoy ends. That is a warning to those who think that they betray me and get away with it. Well i knew you never cared for your servants, that right there just proves it. Crucio yells Voldemort and Harry screams for everything he is voldemort stops the curse and harry is panting heavily, well harry not"s so tough are we, untie me and i will show you how tough i "m truly am. Wormtail untie him, Peter goes to untie harry, and stands up faces Voldemort, death eaters and says avada kedavra and so does the dark lord. Then their spells meet in the middle from the brother wand effect, and then spirits out of Harry's wand. Marlene Mckinnon, the prewett brothers, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Regulus Black,Sirius Black,Remus Lupin and finally his parents. Hold on Harry we know you can do it and they disappear when Harry’s Ak hits Voldemort in the chest and he falls down dead along with all of the death eaters.Cedric come on out and he does, is the dark lord dead, yes let’s just keep this between us and he nods his head yeah. They both go and grab the portkey and is transported back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

Music and banners are going off as both Harry and Cedric congratulated on winning this tournament. They both go stage and accept the trophy and prize money which is 100,000G. After that they all go inside the great hall for a feast which has mountains of food everywhere. Harry is eating on some hamburgers and pork chops when he has decided with his owls done he will be leaving Great Britain. Dumbledore gives the end of the year speech before desert. After he finishes with his Ice cream and cookies he goes to his dorm room and goes to sleep.Waking up the next morning he calls for Dobby, yes master Harry, takes these things for me and when I call you bring them to me, yes master Harry. Harry goes down to the great hall and piles up his plate with sausages, pumpkin flapjacks and cheesy eggs. After an hour, everybody started to come in, Dumbledore said some parting words. About later people started to leave for the carriages, Harry called for Dobby, yes master Harry take me to gringotts right away master Harry. Dobby pops him in front of gringotts steps and he goes in to the nearest teller. I need to see bearchoke, follow me as he leads him to the office, Harry goes in,heir Potter what can I do for you today. I need to see if I have any properties overseas. Ok just do a inheritance test for me and can see what you own said bearchoke.

Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Date of Birth: July 31st. 1978  
Mother: Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans nee Kirkasis born: 1954  
Father: James Fleamont Potter born: 1954  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Grandparents: Paternal Fleamont Charlus Potter + Euphemia April Potter nee Turner  
Maternal Victor Ryan Kirkasis + Lauren Alice Horton  
Twin sister: Kimberly Lillian Potter  
Hereditas directus of:  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Potter  
The Potter Family Vault  
793,864,234,999,828 liquid Gallons  
Approximately 40,000,000,000 additional gallons in Potter treasures  
The Vault of Lily and James Potter  
900,525,983 liquid gallons  
Approximately 111,700,000 in treasures  
Vault of Hadrian James Potter  
969,121,882,226,102,967,756,231 g 6s 33,000k 950 billion worth of jewelry,  
The Potter Trust Fund  
100,000,000 liquid Gallons  
Properties:  
Potter Manor Scotland  
25 house elves on 12,000 acres of land 400 rooms 150 bedrooms  
Net worth: 40,532,322 gallons  
Potter Cottage Wales  
Net worth: 5,543,693 gallons  
Godric's HollowEngland  
Net worth: 275,643gallons  
Kilitian Manor Ontario, Canada  
Net worth: 39,345,645 gallons  
Willingburg Manor California, United States  
Net worth: 48,325,965 gallons  
Potter Palace Northern Wales  
Net worth: 100,974,634 gallons  
Trenton Manor New Hamshire, United States  
Net worth: 685,325 gallons  
Potter Villa – Nice, France  
Potter Bach House – Miami, US  
Corona Isle – close to Crete, Greece (unknown number of buildings)  
Golden Griffin Hotel Buildings in: New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Nice, Athens, Venice, Florence, Majorca, Moscow, Oslo, Sidney, Stockholm, Zurich, Genoa, Bern, Bali, Caribbean, Bahamas.  
Beach house 2 million galleons France  
Chalet Switzerland  
Net worth: 3,000,000 million galleons  
Manor Greece  
Net worth: 10,000,000 million galleons  
Manor Italy  
13,000,000 million galleons  
Condo Miami, Florida, USA  
Net worth: 1 million galleons  
Apartment New York, New York, USA  
Net worth: 2 million galleons  
Apartment  
Net worth:1 million galleons Montreal, Canada  
Flat London , England  
Net worth: .5 million galleons  
James and Lily's manor Ireland 40 bedrooms 10 house elves 10,000 acres  
Hadrian's Properties 80% from the bounty of lord Voldemort and 20% from people dying with no heirs:  
Castle In Ireland 25,000 acres 55 bedrooms- 10 house elves  
Castle In Northern Wales 56,000 acres 100 Bedrooms- 30 house elves  
Villa In Nice,France 5,000 acres with wine yard-5 house elves  
Villa In Austria 5,000 acres with beach house=5 house elves  
Manor In Southern London 10,000 acres 30 bedrooms=10 house elves  
Manor In Scotland 13,000 50 bedrooms- 15 house elves  
100,000 acres of empty land in Western Britian  
Palace In Paris, France 100,000 acres of land 250 bedrooms-50 house elves  
Palace In Toronto,Ontario, Canada 100,000 acres of land 400 bedrooms-200 house elves  
Condo beach house in Malibu, CA 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves  
Condo beach house in Jamaica 1,000 acres of land- 5 house elves  
Manor In Rio, Brazil 10,000 acres of land 50 bedrooms-15 house elves  
Island in the gulf of mexico 50,000 sq. miles.  
Manor. 15,000 acres of land 75 bedrooms-30 house elves  
Vacation home. Verona. Italy 1,000 acres of land  
Castle Surrey. England 30, 000 acres of land 50 bedrooms  
Business – Investments  
Daily Prophet- 35%  
Honeydukes-10%  
Potter Potion Services (PPS) - 100%  
Brooms International – 50%( parent;,l; company of Nimbus and Firebolt)  
Puddlemere United – 100%  
Coca-Cola Company – 35%  
Golden Griffin Hotels-100%  
Fleamont Potions 100%  
Potter Shipping 100%  
Potter Ship Yard 100%  
25% of Walt Disney  
20% Apple Inc.  
30% Microsoft  
30% Mcdonalds Inc.

MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Gamp  
Gamp Family Vault: 300,344,000,000,000  
Properties  
Gamp Castle, Northern England Net worth; 30,000,000  
Gamp Hall, Eastern Wales Net worth; 41,000,000  
Gamp Palace, Northern Ireland Net worth; 50,000,000  
Gamp Manor, Scotland Net worth; 31,544,000  
Vacation in Spain  
Vacation home in Greece Net worth; 1,000,000  
Vacation home in Paris Net worth; 1,000,000  
Vacation home in Italy Net worth; 1,000,000  
Investments:  
40% of the Daily Prophet  
100% Appley Arrows  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Linfred  
Linfred Vault: 967,360,421,767,223 Galleons 1,714,900 Sickles, 620,000 Knuts  
Property:  
Linfred manor Net worth; 25,000,000  
Linfred castle Net worth; 45,000,000  
Stinchcombe castle Net worth; 50,000,0000  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Peverell  
Peverell Vault: 569,424,223,800,221 Galleons 10,337,224 Sickles,  
Property:  
Peverell castle Net worth; 50,000,000  
Peverell manor Net worth; 35,000,000  
Peverell Vale – North England Net worth; 20,000,000  
Peverell House – London Net worth; 10,000,000  
Kinloch Castle – Scotland Net worth 75,000,000

MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Fleamont  
Fleamont Vault: 773,223,456,000  
Property:  
Fleamont manor Net worth; 35,000,000  
Fleamont castle Net worth; 40,000,000  
Fleamont custer Net worth; 25,000,000  
Fleamont villa in france Net worth; 1,000,000  
Fleamont beach house in italy Net worth 5,000,000  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Roland  
Roland Vault: 1,909,223,444,828,000 223,000 Knuts  
Property:  
Roland Hall Net worth; 55,000,000  
Roland Palace Net worth; 60,000,000  
Roland Hills; Net worth 75,000,000

MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Black  
Ḡ727,998,003,500,088,  
various items such as crystals,  
jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms,  
12 Grimmauld Place (London, England),  
Black Manor (Yorkshire),  
Black Castle(Scotland)  
Black Gardens(Wales)  
Arcturus Manor(Wales)  
Pollux Manor(Ireland)  
Regulus Black II Castle(Oxfordshire)  
Black Villa (Montefioralle, Italy).  
All business shares sold in 1980  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Pellinore  
987,000,000,453 Galleons  
Property:  
Pellinore manor Net worth; 40,000,000  
Pellinore castle Net worth; 35,000,000  
Pellinore Hall Net worth : 38,000,000  
Island off the coast of mexico  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Travers  
Travers Vault: 361,223,300,424,000 Galleons  
Travers"s manor  
Travers's Hall  
Travers's isle of the gulf of mexico  
Travers Beachhouse in Malibu, CA  
Penthouse in upstate NY,USA  
Condo beach house in Nice, France  
Investments  
50% Quidtach Quality Supplies  
30% St. Mungo's  
50% Leaky Cauldron  
35% Butterbeer Inc.  
20% Ollivanders Wands  
MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE of Kingston  
Kingston Vault: 656,700,233,828,100  
Property  
Kingston Palace Net worth; 100,000,000  
Kingston Castle Net worth; 65,000,000  
Kingston Manor Net worth; 60,000,000  
Kingston Hall Net worth; 55,000,000  
Island in the Pacific Net worth  
Vaction home in Paris Net worth 1,000,000

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Gryffindor  
Gryffindor Vault: 525,777,600,316 Galleons  
Property  
Gryffindor Manor and Estate – Wales  
Gryffin's Nest – Scotland  
Gryffindor Castle – Godric's Hollow  
Gryffindor Palace Wales Net Worth: 16,694,634 gallons  
Gryffindor Summer Home Southern France Net worth: 2,532,643 gallons  
Gryffindor Cottage Portugal Net worth: 995,273 gallons  
Gryffindor Towers  
Gryffindor Isle  
25% of Hogwarts

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Ravenclaw  
Ravenclaw Vault: 361,223,300,424 Galleons  
Raven"s manor Net worth; 70,000,000  
Raven's fort Net worth; 50,000,000  
Raven's isle Net worth; 55,000,000  
25% of Hogwarts  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Slytherin  
Slytherin Vault 3,828,000,455,000  
Slytherin Manor Net worth; 45,000,000  
Slytherin Castle Net worth; 90,000,000  
Serpets Castle Net worth; 108,910,000  
Slytherin Palace Net worth; 200,000,000  
Slytherin Fort – North Sea N/A  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Sayre  
Sayre Vault: 8,900,233,213,000  
Sayre Castle Net worth; 70,000,000  
Sayre Hall Net worth; 49,234,352  
Sayre Creature Farm N/A  
Isle Sayre N/A  
Vacation home in Jamaica Net worth; 1,000,000  
Vacation home in Nice, France Net worth; 1,000,000  
ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of Turner  
Turner Vault 699,000,233,828,000  
Turner Hall  
Turner Palace  
Turner Vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii  
Isle Turner in the Caribbean

Abilities  
Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)  
Telepath  
Telekinesis  
unknown ability can bring magical portraits and statues to life permanently through touch  
100% Natural Occlumency  
100% Natural Legilimency  
Wandless Magic  
Silent Magic  
Metamorphmagus  
Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)  
Merlin Scale (BMM): 22,000  
Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 34,500  
Affinities:  
Fire  
Lighting

Ki Energy

Harry is shocked by all of these powers and abilities that he has. Mr. Potter your parents left you this note for you to read.

Dear Harry if you are reading this it means that we are dead along with Sirius and Remus, don’t fear we knew that we were gonna die. We just hope you and your sister are safe, that brings us to the reason for this letter. We want you to go to Angel Grove, California there is a destiny waiting for you there and take these coins to, soon everything will be explained.He sees a white tiger coin and a red tyrannosaurus coin he felt power come from them and knew they were important coins. Bearchoke is the house in Angel Grave stock, yes with 6 house elves. May I have a portkey to there please, that letter is a portkey just say the grove and it will take you there. Ok well are business is finished, grove he says and he is portkeyed away.

Angel Grave,California  
Master Harry we are so glad you are here I’am dinky head elf of the grove house.Can you tell me about this house, yes it sits on 100 acres and has 8 bedrooms with bathrooms in all of the rooms and 4 bathrooms for personal use. That is great can you all tell me about the city, the city is under constant monster attacks from outer space by a witch named Rita Repulsa, but now Lord Zedd is the villain. But they are under the protection of the superheroes called the power rangers. Well I better be careful is there a place where kids can hang out here in the city.There is a juice bar about 6 black away from here,ok thanks dinky for dinner I want ribs, steak, green bean casserole, steamed cauliflower and for desert ice cream cake. Ok master Harry, Harry goes outside and walks through the park to the youth center when all of sudden he is attacked by clay things and a giant monkey.Well human what do we have here, he grabs his wand and point it at goldar, what the hell do you want. My master wants the coins you have and I will bring them to him.Think again monkey crucio he says and goldar lets out a painful scream, Harry let’s up. Had enough, it not over yet he says as he struggles to get up, putties attack, they try to attack Harry before they are incinerated by the flames from his hands.Just then the rangers shows up, goldar want do you want asked Jason, nothing that concern you only him and me. What does he want with you asked Kimberly, he wants my coins but he will never get them, coins you mean like these Jason said pointing to his belt buckle. Yeah but the kind I have are white and red, Tommy take him to the command center said Jason and before he could say no the green ranger grabbed him and teleported him to the command center

Command Center  
What in the world he says before he sees where he is at and about 30 seconds later the others teleport here. Zordon, yes rangers we found goldar in the park attacking this guy, why would goldar be attacking, he has 2 power coins of his own Zordon. Can you show me he says and Harry pulls out the white tiger and red tyrannosaurus coins. The missing coins, how did you get them, my parents had them and they died when I was young, they left me a letter saying In this city I will find my destiny. Those coins you have are powerful they will allow you to become a power ranger a force of good in the universe. What do I have to do said Harry, a morpher teleports into his hand, put 1 of the coins in the morpher and yells out the name of the animal voiced Zordon.He puts the red tyrannosaurus coin in the morpher and yells out tyrannosaurus and is morphed into the red ranger.The others are in awe at the new ranger,welcome aboard Harry your zord will be the tyrannosaurus, which we will no longer have to auto pilot.Rangers go home I do not think that Lord Zedd will attack any more today said Zordon. They all turned to leave but Trini stays back and wait for Harry, hey I’am Trini introducing herself, I’m Harry it’s great to have a sexy girl to talk to he said grinning at her.She blushes so you want to go the juice bar with use, yeah I was on my way there when the putties attacked me.They both teleport to the park and started to walk to the juice bar.


End file.
